User talk:Krowman/Archive 1
__NOEDITSECTION__ Teleport Toucher I've changed the build to include Dark Aura and Augury of Death and was wondering if you could revise your vote to reflect these changes and/or provide additional suggestions. Thanks! Eleanor Ripley 19:36, 16 February 2007 (CST) Charging Anti-Kite Alright, made the changes and added the voting section. Thanks for your input on the build. -Punjabprince 18:39, 16 February 2007 (CST) Bounce-Back MM Did you actully play the Build:N/R Bounce-Back MM? It seems you didn't, and just asumed many things. If you indeed never test this build, then you should remove your comment on the rate-a-build. --TheDrifter 15:32, 20 December 2006 (CST) :No testing is needed for a vote and no reason either. Read the GuildWiki policies before claiming something. -- (talk) 15:35, 20 December 2006 (CST) Sig Your sig icon is too big, it needs to be less than 19px high or it wrecks the line spacing. Thanks. --Xasxas256 01:41, 21 December 2006 (CST) Credits Hi. your user page looks really similiar to some user pages I've seen. Could you please add credit to the one/ones you copied it from? -- (talk) 16:49, 23 December 2006 (CST) :Ehehehehehehhe. Sorry, I really didn't notice the credit note. I'm so sorry I bothered you. -- (talk) 17:18, 23 December 2006 (CST) Shards of Midnight I have redone this entire build and would like you to test it before I take it out of the unfavored section. It is a build that I used with some success versus most rit lords. But is mostly an annoyance to anything that isnt in a group.--Omega Fury Spiritual Scythe I have done a little change in it in the defensive way of it. Can you look at it now please? And the attack rate of it, i have 2 attack skills that are done in 3/4. This build is awesome, since it can deal 100dmg even to a warrior, atleast i had that :D --InfestedHydralisk 15:25, 4 January 2007 (CST) Bad tested builds I think I pretty much agree with everything you have there. The only one I was going to say was actually was good was the ZB prot monk, but I think you removed that. The other one I actually use myself is the A/W critical blade with some heavy modifications, because it's a really good tanking build... but then again... because I modified it heavily it's really not the same build as that anymore. --Lania Elderfire 17:54, 5 January 2007 (CST) Total Lock Down I am trying to improve my A/Me Total Lock Down build. I already edited the weapons section, do you have any comments as to how I can improve survivability which was the other problem you had with the build? Defiant Elements 23:06, 15 January 2007 (CST) :Sure. I'll post a response on the build talk page. Just a few minutes please. - Krowman 23:08, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::Thanks for your comments. I included Siphon Speed as a variant. I like the idea of using Return, but more often than not, your spells will be disabled which makes it too conditional, thus Recall. In terms of survivability in general, I really like Illusion of Weakness, but I don't know how reliable it would be. Aside from that... I really don't know what else to use. What about Crippling Dagger for added anti-kite? Defiant Elements 00:20, 16 January 2007 (CST) :::How about something like this: :::This way, you have Illusion of Weakness on in case something goes wrong, and you can always use Recall to get out if necessary. Just a thought. Defiant Elements 00:22, 16 January 2007 (CST) ::::Sure, that's a little toughness. If the durations of SoS and Blackout still overlap, I think the build looks better. Crip Dagger could probably work too, like you suggested. The upkeep from Recall might hurt your energy management, andI still wouldn't like to take it in a team set-up, but the build seems viable. I'll cross out my Unfavoured vote. - Krowman 00:27, 16 January 2007 (CST) Quick Question You voted to unfavor my Mo/D Mystic Protection build, but you didn't leave any comments in the discussion or as part of the vote, and, I was just wondering whether you could elaborate a little so I could improve my build. Defiant Elements 22:10, 22 January 2007 (CST) :Wrong category, I meant to say I liked it. Really sorry about that. - Krowman 22:48, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::Oh, ok, I was a little confused there for a moment. Defiant Elements 22:49, 22 January 2007 (CST) :::Couldn't believe someone disliked your build? ;-) - Krowman 22:49, 22 January 2007 (CST) Steamy Anger Thanks for backing me up there. You handled the situation well (at least in my perspective). Entropy 01:16, 24 January 2007 (CST) :Thank you, though it was nothing. You were right about the build. - Krowman 01:22, 24 January 2007 (CST) Dualist Hi Krowman, could you elaborate some of the terms you used there in the post, and about that 150 H for 5 E ever 2s? Any way, why do you favore scythe attack skills over enchantments, the only ones that are generally ( as oposed to having a special reason to be in ) good in recharge, energy and dmg. are Victorious Sweep, Reaper's Sweep for any condition and Mystic Sweep and Eremite's Attack if the conditions (4 foes or enchantments) are met.., is it really worth having +17 dmg. on top of the regular dmg. for 5E ? Not to mention that they can miss because of a stance or a spell.., I see it as worthwhile if it has a 28~34 dmg. bonus as that is the dmg. of an usual strike, and the conditions that it causes is target only. But any way, what was your experience of playing the build like? I found that with Avatar on even under fire of 3 24 lvl. monsters it can hold it's own if used properly. Please define what does a "Good" build have to be able to do, to be one? I get that in PvP it is totally pointless to have a general build, because the opposing team is build out of specialists covering each others lacks, and each has a specific role to play, but in PvE unless you are a part of a really active and big guild (not my case) you don't have a steady team for coop missions, so it's pointless to make a specialist if there isn't anyone to cover your back..., I found this build very independent and needing only moderate help from a healer, while still making a notable presence on the field... P.S: why is it that when hitting a creature of 20 and lower level the dmg. is always maximum? P.S. again: when you say :"I think that build would work alright in PvE" I hope you mean you played it but you just didn't get the feeling for it on he long run, but if you haven't go and try it NOW!! :). :IAS=Increased Attack Speed. This is often considered a must-have for physical damage dealers, with the exception occassionally being Assassins. Rez= Resurrect skill. For PvE, the Sunspear Rebirth Signet is good, Rebirth is also good if you are the last one remaining in your party, or if you need to resurrect a teammate away from a group of mosters. In PvE, you almost always should carry a rez. Speed buff= A skill that increases movement speed. This isn't usually necessary in PvE, but it is important in PvP. Dwayna's Touch is a great self heal when you are enchanted, and Dervishes frequentely are. At the moment, I can't think of another skill that heals for 150 Health, at a cost of 5 energy, with a recharge of 2 seconds. You only need 3 enchantments for it to heal for 150 health, and my skill bar has two, which means that unless one of your monks puts an enchantment on you, you can heal yourself (or another ally) for about 100 health. PUG= Pick Up Group. This is where you enter a town or mission city, and join with a bunch of players that have not co-ordinated their builds together. For example, a PUG will often contain a number of players with horrible skill bars, because they did not communicate with each other before hand. SoPL= Signet of Pious Light, VB= Vital Boon. These two skills are often used with one another because using them provides a huge heal at a very low energy cost. Scythe damage is good, and almost always superior to enchantment damage. Scythes can be used with an energy cost, can cause critical hits, and have a bunch of awesome attack skills to complement them. I played around with the bar below for a while, and I liked it. I took Wild Blow instead of Victorious Sweep, but other than that, it's the same bar I showed you. Wild Blow is great for Dervishes because scythes have high critical hit damage, and Wild Blow always causes a critical hit. It causes you to lose all adrenaline, but that does not matter, because you don't use adrenaline anyways. It also cannot be blocked or evaded, and removes a stance from whichever foe you use it on. Mystic's/Eremite's Sweep are usually used in PvP to follow [Strike or Reaper's Sweep, because they will trigger the Deep Wound (Deep Wound works strangely, see the page), and because they have fast activation times, much faster than a scythe's regular attack speed. Wearying Strike has a high bonus damage, and it causes a Deep Wound; if you want to use it, take the Avatar of Melandru, and then you won't suffer the downside of that skill. A good combo is Avatar of Melandru+Wearying Strike+Victorious Sweep, and then maybe Chilling Victory. Again, I think this combo might be better suited to PvP, because in PvE many monsters have higher health than you. I'm not sure about that "hitting lower level creatures for maximum damage" question, maybe the Damage can explain it? I like this build, as it allows you to spam otherwise high energy and long recharge scythe attacks, while retaining the ability to heal oneself, and an IAS/speed buff to boot. If you don't like any of these ideas, message me back if you have any further concerns. P.S. Sorry about the long post, but I hope it helps. - Krowman 14:51, 30 January 2007 (CST) :If you like using direct scythe dmg. why not go with something like this: or as Vow of Strength, Heart of Fury, Mystic Regeneration and Faithful Intervention are all ench. you could use Dwayna's Touch with full health bonus. More to the point I would like you to test the Dualist build in PvE and write a new review with things you thought good and bad as the current one is missing the point ( I'm not asking you to move it to approved votes just to make a more relevant comment ) . I personally dislike ench. dependant builds as it can work against you, they can be striped and you must watch when they expire, my method is to use them as explosions and then to release the effect while getting health or energy from some other skill. By the way I prefer more being told than less.... P.S. : thanks for the terminology lesson :). ::No problem. If you use VoS, you can't use attack skills (i.e. Chilling Victory), and you really need to buff the damage caused through skills like the Necromancer orders or Judge's Insight. Otherwise, VoS doesn't work that well. There is a VoS Ranger that was vetted, but all Dervish VoS builds get shot down pretty quickly, and with good reason. In your above skill bar, your attributes would be split into 4 different areas, which is usually too much. Dwayna's Touch also wouldn't need to be used there, you would have too much healing. I know you said you don't like enchant builds, but if you enjoy using them as explosions, you might want to see the InvinciBomb. Maybe an enchant stripping combo oyu would like would be Vital Boon+Wounding Strike+Twin Moon Sweep+Wounding Strike again. Also, you should use the 'Show preview' option when editing a page to reduce the number of entries that appear on the History page. This is especially true for Usertalk pages, since you get an e-mail from GWiki whenever someone edits your talk page. I just got 5 in the last 5-10 minutes from your edits, and there are some users that woudl be very annoyed if that happened to them. One other thing: you should sign the end of all your edits to talk pages with ~~~~ to leave your signature and the time of your edits. - Krowman 17:24, 30 January 2007 (CST) :Yes the save page too much is a bad habit I'm trying to quit, with stats. around 14 sc. mastery 8 earth, 9 misty and 9 wind I think it would be effective. I don't like the InvinciBomb as I don't own the game with the assassin but more importantly it has no healing power on it's own and no protection if not using the assassin skills, so strip him of those ench. and he's dead, too specialised for PvE in my opinion.. the ~~~~ thing doesn't seem to work for me, maybe because I'm not a registered user? ::Well, give it a try then, sooner or later you'll find your niche. I don't like the Invincibomb or those other 'exploding' builds either, but it was just a suggestion. If you can't sign pages witht the tildes, there is another way. When you are making an edit, there will be 11 little boxes above the editing window. The 2nd to the left ('Your signature with timestamp'), between the 'Ignore wiki formatting' and 'Horizontal line (use sparingly)' should sign pages for you. Good luck finding a build you like, glad I could help you. - Krowman 18:05, 30 January 2007 (CST) :Thanks, but for PvE I really find my own build functional, I wasn't looking for a new one here and just wanted to see if there would be some constructive suggestions [ not exactly like your first vote :) ] so I could have another viewpoint on it's worth, I found out some interesting things but not really anything that can help improve it, you never did say what would make a general use PvE build a good one but I think I found a nice balance of dmg. dealing and self healing with it.. --213.137.123.208 18:41, 30 January 2007 (CST) Well Warder (WW) Do not only test it in AB, try PvE too --InfestedHydralisk 17:02, 3 February 2007 (CST) :Build is classified as an AB build, so I tested it there. Nothing wrong with that. In PvE, it would still be a bad build. Icy Veins is useless there. Signet of Sorrow sucks in that build too, since you're exploiting corpses with wells. I maintain that it's a bad build. - Krowman 17:07, 3 February 2007 (CST) ::As I have also added in usage, do not use the well to often. :::And in for example Nightfall and Factions, there are bigger groups of enemies, wich will have more corpses, so more chance of Signet of Sorrow spam. Anyway, might take it off the AB section, also been thinking of that its bad there, if I remove it from AB section...I am able to remove all votes, since they are all seen in AB way...except for 2nd vote wich has no reason in it. --InfestedHydralisk 17:11, 3 February 2007 (CST) ::::NO, you absolutely cannot remove all the other votes. Only those who cast the votes can remove them if they choose. See Project:Build vetting procedure. - Krowman 17:14, 3 February 2007 (CST) :::::ok ok ok, anyway it changed skills now and is not an AB build anymore. (how am i supposed to get rid of the other votes who have no signature from a user >.<) --InfestedHydralisk 17:17, 3 February 2007 (CST) ::::::You don't do that either. - Krowman 17:29, 3 February 2007 (CST) :::::::But I am able to delete the page and rename/remake or whatever? --InfestedHydralisk 17:33, 3 February 2007 (CST) :::::::: Well, your build's been unfavored; if you make significant changes to it, you could resubmit it to the Untested Category, and archive the old votes for reference. - Krowman 17:37, 3 February 2007 (CST) ::::::::: hmmm...they have voted on unfavored when it was in AB section and had some other skills, changed: few skills, attributes, runes, usage...me able to resubmit? or do you mean with a other name? --InfestedHydralisk 17:41, 3 February 2007 (CST) (reset indent) You're probably safe to resubmit it, but I gotta tell ya, I don't think it's going to get vetted this way either. Make sure to archive the old votes, start a new Rate-a-build, and give it another shot I suppose. Tell ya what, I'll hold off on voting on it this round, but it will likely be unfavored again. Anyways, I've got to head off to work; I won't be able to respond to any messages for a while. Good luck. - Krowman 17:46, 3 February 2007 (CST) :My herooooooo /kneel xD --InfestedHydralisk 17:49, 3 February 2007 (CST)